the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
XCOM Part 1 (Series)
The XCOM Series is a fictional TV series which takes storylines and characters from every existing XCOM fiction of The XCOM Universe. It follows the story of the commander that is put in charge of the XCOM organization who must protect Earth from invading extraterrestrials and stop them from killing off the entire of Humanity through whatever means necessary and sending his soldiers out on the most dangerous of existing missions. Seasons |-|One= Season One Episode One - Devil's Moon When unknown extraterrestrial life come to Earth with their first sighting being in Germany, more specifically Berlin, the XCOM project is initiated and one commander is put in charge of its operation. With extraterrestrial life now on Earth, XCOM is left to investigate what is going on and fight back in order to keep themselves and Earth's entire population from being wiped out as they have to build up their headquarters from underground. Episode Two - Blinding Shroud When there are two different Alien abductions in two different countries, the United States and China, the commander finds himself having to make his first tough decision of XCOM's fight against the new Alien threat in the form of what one to help. Later the Council gets into contact with XCOM and makes them aware of the Aliens releasing canisters into random areas before sending the squad to France in order to collect samples. Episode Three - Twisted Spark With operations going well, the head personnel of XCOM begin to make plans for capturing a live Alien while Braford works with the satellites provided to them in order to find and combat UFO contacts which leads to XCOM having their first chance to investigate a intact UFO in Germany. Later, after all of the preparations are complete, the team work together to capture a live Alien while stopping a new Alien abduction in Australia. Episode Four - Broken Fear After RAVEN-2 successfully shoots down a large UFO over the United States, the squad are sent in to kill all of its surviving crew and recover any usable salvage but are given the chance to capture a new enemy as they face two new enemies. Later, after the Aliens launch a coordinated attack on a densely populated area in Nigeria, the squad are sent in to neutralize all the Alien hostiles where they come to face another new enemy. Episode Five - Crystal Fall After monitoring unusual reports about a hijack attempt on an unauthorized French military convoy which was carrying mysterious "cargo", the Council have the squad sent in to investigate. Later the squad are sent out to the United Kingdom in order to bring a stop to another Alien abduction which allows them to capture a third Alien while Vahlen makes work on interrogating them and XCOM begins to face the struggles with the Council. Episode Six - Friends In Low Places When the German satellite detects a UFO landing on the ground, the squad are given the perfect opportunity to capture an Outsider for Vahlen to interrogate, only to get a mysterious shard in result of stunning it. Later the Council has a squad sent out to China in order to help a member of the Triad criminal organization, who holds a "unique" device in his possession which also puts the squad against another new Alien enemy threat. Episode Seven - Patient Smoke When the Aliens suddenly change up their tactics and begin to launch terror attacks, the squad are sent to France in order to evacuate as many civilians as possible before they are killed by the Aliens while XCOM fails to keep Egypt from pulling out their funding. Later panic quickly rises in Canada as Aliens move onto the city streets in order to commit more abductions, leaving the squad to be sent there to bring a stop to their plans. Episode Eight - Vengeful Smoke After XCOM's United States satellite detects a UFO having landed, the squad are sent in in hopes of finding salvageable technology but also find themselves the opportunity of capturing a new enemy. Later the Council has a squad sent to Africa in order to retrieve a politician who had been advocating cooperation with the Aliens and has now come under attack while progress is being made in order to make use of the MELD. Episode Nine - Confounding Light With great progress being made, Vahlen turns her attention to autopsying the Aliens while the completion of the cybernetics lab and genetics lab unlocks many possibilities for XCOM. Later the Council and Shen learn that the device from Zhang is tied to an alien battleship approaching China, causing the squad to be sent to deploy modified transponders along a train in order to divert the battleship before it's awaited foretold arrival. Episode Ten - Spectral Scepter As XCOM's two soldier volunteers make the sacrifices to experiment with what the MELD will do to improve them in combat, the squad is sent to Russia in order to stop an Alien abduction in process. Later, having managed to divert the battleship, the battleship is now vulnerable which causes the squad to be deployed onto the ship in order to disable the power conduits so the battleship will be brought down without damage. Episode Eleven - Blind Dirge With the new global threat, EXALT, carrying out anti-XCOM operations, XCOM begins working towards finding their base and destroying them through neutralizing individual cells on covert ops missions while the squad are sent to a shot down a large UFO in Germany which provides them some intel into the abductions. Later the squad are sent to Russia in order to help Xiao Chen Liang recover the information about EXALT's base. Episode Twelve - Secret Spark After the Council's latest monthly funding, XCOM is able to create multiple amazing technology developments that will greatly support them through their cause while, after An Zhang finishes setting the encoder and transmitter, the squad is sent to Egypt in order to protect the intel assets from EXALT forces. Later, when the Aliens make their next abduction attempts in Australia, the squad are sent in and find a new enemy to fight. Episode Thirteen - Fallen Hymn When the Council receive a number of reports claiming that the Aliens are moving through a neighborhood in China for unknown reasons, the squad are sent in only to discover the Aliens have planted bomb while testing out the new S.H.I.V.S. unit. Later, after RAVEN-4 shot down a small UFO in India, the squad are sent in to gain some more experience while XCOM continues to develop to greater technology in order to level the battlefield. Episode Fourteen - Dying Paramour When the Aliens launch their second terror attack, this time in China, the squad are sent in to minimize the civilian casualties and neutralize all hostiles Status Examples Characters This is a list of all the characters that have appeared throughout the series, as well as their current statuses. |-|One= Season One The Aliens The Council XCOM Personnel Initial XCOM Soldiers Berlin German Recon Team Council Supplied Soldiers XCOM Soldier Recruits EXALT Triad Criminal Organization Rescuable Civilians High Value Targets XCOM S.H.I.V.S. Miscellaneous